


Anxiously Waiting

by KayomiKitten



Series: Snow Days [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Brian got side tracked, Couch Cuddles, Dammit Brian, Freddie Mercury Is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, No Beta, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Queen Boys, Roger is a worried bean, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayomiKitten/pseuds/KayomiKitten
Summary: The boys are nearly out of food, so Brian goes out to get some more.But what on earth is taking him so long?!
Series: Snow Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Anxiously Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is another one shot where the boys are snowed into their flat. 
> 
> This wasn't meant to be a series, but here we are lol. 
> 
> There will probably be more parts after this too. 
> 
> This is longer than what I would normally write, so enjoy!

It finally happened. 

For the first time since the boys were stuck inside, they actually needed to go out. 

They had done well for a while there. They had diligently planned their meals, rationed snacks and strictly limited tea intake. But despite their best efforts, they were nearly out of food. 

Brian, the first one awake as usual had frowned upon opening the cupboard to find nothing but some crackers and a tin of bread sauce that was almost certainly out of date. The fridge wasn’t much better, containing only a single egg, some cheese slices and a carton of milk with approximately two drops left in it. 

Once his stomach was slightly full of cheese and crackers, making sure to leave some for his flatmates, Brian ventured out into the frozen world. He bundled himself up in a comical amount of warm layers, and left a note on the table that he was going on a food run. 

When the boys woke up, they pouted at their pathetic excuse for a breakfast, wondering how they didn’t realize supplies were getting so low. All of them breathed a sigh of relief that Brian would be coming to the rescue. 

Good ol’ Brimi. 

They all collectively agreed that he deserved something nice for going out, so they planned to surprise him that night with a nice dinner to say thank you. Hopefully between the three of them they could cobble something together with whatever food he brought home. 

That had been hours ago. 

It was now nearing two in the afternoon, the tiny scraps of food were long gone, and there was no sign of Brian anywhere. 

The boys were all dealing with this in different ways. 

John was his usual quiet self. He occupied himself with writing little snippets of song ideas, most of which he was sure would never see the light of day, keeping his eyes determinedly away from the clock. Freddie was hangry, the lack of food leaving him irritable and snappy. He stormed around the flat grumping and complaining, somehow continuing to find things to bitch about. 

And Roger, well, Roger was anxious. 

Rogers' insides felt all twisty and jittery. There was a cloud over his head that just seemed to grow darker and heavier as the day went on. At first it was easy to ignore and distract himself from, but now it was nearly impossible. 

He was sitting on the couch, biting on his thumbnail, a slew of unpleasant thoughts flooding his mind. 

What was taking Brian so long? Was he alright? Did he freeze to death in the snow? That’s ridiculous, right? But then where is he? Why wasn’t he back yet? Was he even coming back? Did he decide to run away somewhere? What would they eat if he never comes back? Would they just starve?

His stomach gives an unhappy rumble at this, clenching down unpleasantly around nothing. He bites harder on his nail to hold back a whimper. He hears footsteps approaching and considers heading back to his bedroom, away from the others, not wanting to burden them with his worries. They were dealing just fine, he should be too. 

It was just a bit of hunger, he was being stupid really. 

“How bloody long does it take to go to shop?!” Came the voice of one irate Freddie, practically stomping his feet as he entered the room on his way to the kitchen. Going to check again, as if food would magically appear if he tried enough times. “Can’t he hurry the hell up? It’s just a bit of snow!” 

Roger doesn’t look up at him, keeping his eyes on the carpet, maybe if he doesn’t acknowledge the singer he won't be noticed. He doesn’t wanna talk right now, he doesn’t even really want food despite his empty tummy. He just wants Brian home, he doesn't like him being gone this long, doesn’t like not knowing where he is. 

“Roger!” The drummer nearly jumps a foot off the couch, head snapping over to Freddie who is scowling at him. “Take your thumb out of your mouth, what are you a toddler?!” 

Rogers' hand falls from his mouth, his eyes beginning to water. He hadn’t realized how childish the act had been, it was just helping to alleviate a bit of his anxiety. Fredddie was right though, he shouldn’t bite on his nails anyway, he should just deal with his worries like a normal person. 

“Oh, sorry Fred, I, uh, sorry.” He mumbles out, unsure of what else to say. He’s bothering Freddie with his stupid worry. He really needs to sort himself out..

“Rog?” Freddies eyes widen slightly at the blonde's shaky tone. 

“Yeah?” He tries to smile, but feels a tear slip down his face despite his best efforts to keep them in. Maybe Freddie won't notice and he can slip away to the bedroom so he won't have to bother Freddie or John with his tears. 

“Darling, are you okay?” All the sass was gone from Freddie’s tone, replaced with concern and compassion. 

“Fine!” He says, definitely too quickly and watery to be even slightly believable, but hopes he can manage to end the conversation anyway. “Yep, fine, totally fine.”

“Rog..” 

“I was just on my way to the bedroom actually, I think I might take a quick nap, so if you’ll excuse me!” He says as happily as he can, which comes out a bit like a wounded puppy, but he says it anyway. He gives the dumbfounded looking singer a quick nod, feeling more tears coming out, and quickly streamlines to the bedroom. 

He almost makes it, he gets so damn close, if he had just been a bit quicker…

“Oh no you don’t!”

He gets a single hand on the doorknob, and just as he's about to twist it and slip inside, a pair of warm arms wrap around him from behind. He yelps as he’s lifted up and literally carried back to the couch.

“What the hell?” He tries to shout, but it’s really more of a squeak. 

“C’mon blondie, you’re coming with me.” The singer huffs out, only slightly winded from the extra weight, hauling the drummer along with him. He settles on the cough, keeping Roger firmly in his lap, who is halfway between crying and blushing. 

“What the hell, Freddie?! You can’t just sling me over your shoulder like I’m a sack of bloody potatoes!” 

“You are  _ not _ okay.” The singer accuses with slightly narrowed eyes, literally pointing a finger in Rogers face. Roger shrinks in on himself, almost trying to hide himself. 

“Talk to me, love, what's going on in that tragically haired head of yours?” Freddie asks softly, hand coming up to ruffle the tousled blonde locks. Roger actually lets out a shaky giggle at his swatting the hand away. 

“Stop that ya git!” He says with a laugh, reaching up to fix his hair back into the messy fashion in which he liked it. 

“What’s the matter, Rog?” The singer presses once he settles again, more gently this time. 

“Dunno, really.” He mumbles quietly, curling up slightly, feeling some tension relaxing as he’s caged by Freddie’s arms. “Bad day I suppose.” 

“Well, talk to me, darling, maybe I can help.” 

“It’s stupid..” Roger frowns, keeping his eyes down on the ground. 

“If it’s causing you this much distress, I’m sure it’s not stupid at all, dear.” Freddie says with a gentle smile, giving Roger a small comforting squeeze. 

“I’m worried about brian..” Roger finally admits with a small pout. 

“What, because he’s been gone so long?” Roger nods, still feeling a bit stupid, but happy to have gotten it off of his chest. 

“He should be home by now, right? It shouldn’t be taking this long to get food. I know it’s stupid, but what if something happened to him?” His voice wavers a bit the longer he talks, his blue eyes welling up slightly. 

“Oh, sweetheart!” Freddie coos, tightening his arms, pulling the blonde against his chest. Roger snuggles into his neck with a sniffle. “That isn’t stupid, love, not even a little bit.”

“Really?” Roger asks, voice small, still not looking up from where he’s currently nestled.

“Not at all, darling! I understand being worried about Brian. I know I am, and I’m sure John probably is too.” 

“You are?” 

“Of course! It’s hard not knowing where your loved ones anyway, nevermind with all the craziness going on. And on top of that, you’re right, he should probably be home by now. It’s only natural for you to be worried.” 

“Do you think something happened to him?” 

“Oh no darling, I think he probably just got held up by the weather.” Freddie says with a shrug, keeping his tone reassuring, smoothing a hand over Rogers back. “Our Brimi will be okay, he always is.” 

Roger feels a little bit better as the words wash over him. He’s still worried, he figures he will until Brian actually returns to the flat, but he doesn’t feel nearly as panicked as before. Freddie was right, not that he’d ever admit that out loud, talking to him did make him feel better. 

“The question is, love, will you be?” He asks, Roger blinks and finally looks up at Freddie. 

“Hmm?” 

“I can tell you’re still scared, dear, which is fine, but I do hate to see you so tense. Is there anything else I can do to help you feel better? You wanna go hide Brians thesis papers again? Serves him right for taking so long anyway.” Freddie suggests, knowing pulling pranks always puts him in a good mood. Roger shakes his head, snuggling back in closer. 

“Can we just stay like this for a bit?” He asks, feeling a slight blush creeping onto his face. “This is nice.” 

“Of course we can, love.” There’s a huge grin on Freddie’s face, though Roger can’t see it from where he’s nuzzled into the singer's neck. “In fact… Deacy!” He calls loudly causing Roger to jump slightly. 

  
  


“Sorry, love.” He mumbles an apology to the blonde before calling again. “Deacs! C’mere!!”   
  


“Yeah, Fred?” Comes John's soft voice from the doorway. Roger doesn’t look up, blush deepening, though he is happy to have Deacy there too. “What’s up?” 

“Cuddle puddle, darling!” Freddie informs him, removing one arm from Roger, who definitely does not whine at the loss, to wave him over to the sofa. “Join us!” 

Deacy stares at him for a moment, unmoving, before shrugging. 

“Why not?” He says with a little grin, making his way over. 

They shuffle around for a few minutes, getting themselves situated. They end up with Roger kind of sitting on Freddie’s lap, his legs coming up to rest on Johns, the singer and bassist leaning slumped against one another, a large fluffy blanket over all of them. 

Once everyone is comfortable and happy, they decide to put on a movie to pass the time. Maybe it’s the lack of energy from not eating all day, or maybe it was being snuggled and comforted and warm, but whatever the reason, Roger’s eyelids soon begin to droop.

Oh well, he thinks as he drifts off, Brian will be here soon anyway. 

It can’t be much longer now, right?

xxxxx

It’s nearly half five when Brain finally walks through the door, empty handed. 

He comes in with a huff, face strongly resembling a tomato from the cold temperature outside.

“Hey guys!” He greets, and immediately begins peeling off his outer layers, storing them away in the hall closet, continuing to ramble the whole time. “Man, you lot would not believe the day I had. There was this poor, starving dog outside in the snow, but it was so incredibly sweet, just a bit of love and it was practically a lap dog. Shame our rent doesn’t allow for pets, you all would have loved him!”

“Uh, Brian?”

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a decent animal shelter in this damn city! All the good ones are at capacity because of the bloody snow! It took hours just to find a no-kill one!”

“Brian!” Freddie interrupts more loudly before the curly man can continue. Brian turns his attention to his flatmates, looking disheveled and exhausted. “I have no idea what you’re on about dear, but where is it?” 

“Where’s what?” Brain asks with a frown, looking at them questioningly. The boys, especially Roger feel better now at Brian is home, but now their rumbling tummies are taking priority. 

“The food…” Brian furrows his brows for a moment, the gears in his head visibly turning, before eyes widen.

“Shit!” He exclaims, looking from the boys to the kitchen and then back again. He bites his lip slightly clenching and unclenching his fits nervously. “I forgot.” He admits sheepishly. 

“How did you forget, that’s the whole reason you went out!” Deacy points out, while Roger lets out a pathetic whine at the realization that Brian did not in fact bring dinner home with him. 

“I’m sorry. Brain says quietly, keeping his voice small like he’s trying to hide. “There was a poor, helpless dog, and he was freezing, and I just.. I couldn’t… I’m really sorry guys. If it’s any consolation, I haven’t eaten all day either.” 

For a moment, nobody says anything, everyone just sits there soaking in the silence. After the day they’ve just had, there don’t seem to be words. Eventually, though, Freddie clears his throat, nudging at John and Roger. 

“Right then, up both of you, go get dressed.” He speaks in a tone that is calm, but eerily so, like he’s a second away from biting someone's head off. Which to be fair, he probably is. 

“Freddie, what?” Roger asks, confused as he gets to his feet.

“We are going out to a restaurant for dinner. I don’t care if we have to pay them three times as bloody much to service us in this weather, I am getting a damn good meal in my stomach. Now go get dressed, if anyone isn't back here in two minutes we are leaving without them, and I am so fucking serious right now.” 

The boys all scramble to get their shoes and coats on. The idea of a good hot meal having them all practically salivating. 


End file.
